<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Draw Me Like One of Your Farm Girls by Sangrian_Nights (VerdantSunset)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348868">Draw Me Like One of Your Farm Girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantSunset/pseuds/Sangrian_Nights'>Sangrian_Nights (VerdantSunset)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessional Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pining, Short &amp; Sweet, Smut, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantSunset/pseuds/Sangrian_Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah invited her over for help with an art project, little did she know just what her participation would lead to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Draw Me Like One of Your Farm Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia took a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself to knock on the door to Leah's cabin. It was relatively early in the day 10:30 to be exact, although Lydia had already been up for about four hours. Almost out of habit, Lydia pulled out the letter Leah sent her. She had reread it at least a dozen times over when she first received it, out of disbelief that Leah would be so bold with her proposition.</p><p>The two of them had made fast friends after Lydia moved into town. What with Leah being one of the farmer's closest neighbors. It certainly helped that the two shared many interests, oftentimes they would spend hours at a time talking about the valley and of how beautiful the changing seasons could be. Over time they would start sharing meals together, talking over bottles of wine, sitting near the fire.</p><p>After a while, Lydia had to admit that she was falling in love with the artist she had come to know. But that made Leah's proposition all the more anxiety inducing. But Lydia wanted to do whatever she could to help Leah, even if it meant a little embarrassment. She raised a hand and knocked on the door.</p><p>After a few seconds, Leah opened the door to let her in. "Hey Lydia," She said as she made eye contact with the bashful farmer. "I'm glad you came over," Lydia walked into the cabin and though she had been a guest of Leah's numerous times she still looked nervous, as if she'd just walked into a stranger's house uninvited. "Would you like anything to drink before we get started?"</p><p>Lydia shook her head, "No, I usually keep a water bottle with me when I'm outside the house so I'm okay." Lydia looked at the center of the room where Leah had moved much of her usual artwork aside to make space. In the center of the room was an unassuming wooden chair along with a basic white sheet, neatly folded on top of the seat. Lydia noticed that the chair was positioned in such a way as to take full advantage of the natural light cascading through the windows of the cabin. And of course, Leah had set up an easel near her bed with it's back to the chair.</p><p>"Alright," Leah answered with a smile that made the farmer's heart skip a beat. "In that case, why don't you get changed while I finish getting everything ready." </p><p>Lydia swallowed, "Okay." She had intentionally worn loose clothing that was easier to remove and as she kicked off her sturdy work boots she saw Leah grab a hold of the sheet before draping it over the chair. With no small amount of nervousness, Lydia pulled off her baggy t-shirt, followed by the shorts she was wearing. Lydia blushed as she realized she was now in her underwear and socks, and she still wasn't done stripping. Leah turned around and looked at her, "Are you okay Lydia? You look nervous." <br/>
 <br/>
Lydia stared at the floor. "It's just that... I've never done anything like this before." She felt ashamed that she was giving up so easily, after all, she agreed to do this. <br/>
 <br/>
Leah placed two gentle hands on Lydia's shoulders, "Oh Lydia, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Lydia felt a soft, deliberate hand lift her chin up, Leah looked her in the eye. "And you definitely don't have to do anything to impress me."<br/>
 <br/>
Lydia had always dealt with issues of self-image. She had lived a stagnant life before becoming a farmer, one that left her with a lot of unwanted weight. She could still remember times when she couldn't even stand to look herself in the mirror. But starting a new life as a farmer had a transformative effect on Lydia. The healthy eating habits that came with growing one's own food, on top of the daily exercise that came with field work had helped her loose weight fast. And after a year of living in the town, she could barely recognize herself. But still, a lifetime of self loathing doesn't end immediately, and there were still days when she felt dissatisfied. <br/>
 <br/>
"You know," Leah began, snapping Lydia out of her thoughts. "The whole reason I asked you to do this was because I thought you were beautiful." Lydia's heart quickened its pace, 'does she really think that.' To her surprise, she could see a blush rising on Leah's cheeks. <br/>
 <br/>
Lydia smiled at her, "No one's ever called me beautiful before."<br/>
 <br/>
"Well, in that case everyone but me is a complete fool!" Leah exclaimed with all the dramatic bravado of an artist. Lydia tried to stifle her giggles which quickly turned into laughter. Leah rushed to grab a mirror off the wall before turning to hold it up to the farmer, "Just look at yourself Lydia, the beauty you see in the mirror is what I want to capture in the drawing." Lydia looked into the mirror, she saw herself bathed in light from the window. The warm sunlight lit up her brown eyes, making them glisten. She looked at her own brown skin and the black curls of her hair, her own Hispanic background being a source of pride for her. She looked to her arms and legs, the new gained muscles deftly outlined against her skin. She could see her stomach, similarly muscled, her abs barely showing under the low amount of fat that stubbornly remained. <br/>
 <br/>
Lydia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She grabbed the garment by it's straps before tossing it to the side. She opened her eyes, not looking at the mirror, but into Leah's eyes. "I want to do this." She said with a grin.</p><p>Lydia did her best to hang on to her fleeting feeling of confidence as she looped her thumbs around her panties before pulling down to her ankles. She gingerly stepped out of them before pulling off her socks as well, leaving them in the haphazard pile of her clothes. She looked up, seeing that Leah had set aside the mirror. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she realized Leah had a blush that mirrored her own. The red-headed artist took her hand and led her to the chair. Lydia followed her instruction to sit down as Leah began to pose her. She felt the artist's light touch as she spoke her instructions moving Lydia to exact the position she wanted. "...And hold your arms above your head like that..." Lydia felt more exposed by the moment, but strangely, she found joy in it. It was a good kind of exposure, like trusting someone with a secret, or something personal. She felt that it drew her closer to Leah, that this was something the two of them alone shared. Satisfied with how her torso and arms were positioned, Leah moved her hands to Lydia's legs. Lydia held back a gasp as Leah kneeled in front of her, her delicate hands trailing along Lydia's thigh. <br/>
 <br/>
Finally, Leah seemed satisfied with the pose, she stood up and walked over to where her easel was. "Alright, it's okay if you have to move a little, but try your best to stay still." She then picked up the charcoal that she had already prepared, and she went to work.<br/>
 <br/>
Lydia did her best to do as the artist asked, but it was difficult to sit still while under Leah's gaze. Leah looked at her with such intensity, such focus. Like the world outside the room had disappeared, and all the only beauty left in the world was to be found in Lydia's body. She had never felt so naked, and yet, so accepted. The silence grew between them as Leah focused on her work, only broken by the sound of the charcoal gliding over the paper, and the sounds of the birds outside. Lydia felt her eyes across her body, she felt as if Leah were memorizing every contour, every detail of her body and transferring it to the paper. Her breathing deepened as she could feel growing desire in her chest. The way Leah was looking at her, the intensity of it, it could only mean desire. Leah's own breathing had begun to deepen, a warmth spreading across her freckled cheeks as she looked between Lydia and the growing drawing.<br/>
 <br/>
But then, the room grew silent again as Leah's hand stilled. She gently placed the charcoal back onto the table beside the easel. She stood up for a moment, she gave a sly smile to Lydia, "I just had a bit of an inspiring idea. Don't move out that pose just yet." She said as Lydia began to shift, thinking the drawing was done.</p><p>Lydia's heart jumped into her throat as Leah began to unbutton the green shirt she was wearing. She could feel her heartbeat traveling through her whole body at this point, she could only imagine how red her face must have been. "L-leah, what are you doing?" She asked as Leah tossed her now unbuttoned shirt to the side, revealing a similarly green bra underneath.<br/>
 <br/>
Leah simply smiled, before taking off her torn jeans and stepping out of them barefoot. Now she was standing in front of Lydia in a matching green bra and panties. "I think inspiration will come easier if I'm naked like you." She answered. Without any more warning she unclipped her bra from the front, releasing her freckled breasts out from the restricting garment. She dropped the bra to the floor before removing her panties as well, Lydia's blush grew as she saw a cute tuft of red hair between Leah's legs. The artist stood confidently with her hands on her hips, giving Lydia a full look at her body. <br/>
 <br/>
She stepped barefoot, around the growing pile of clothes on her floor, and got back behind her easel. Lydia, on the other hand, was more distracted than ever. Leah's gave had grown all the more desperate, and Lydia could feel her desire for Leah's touch building up inside of her. But, she forced herself to stay still, for Leah. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by doing anything stupid, she hadn't even admitted her feelings yet. Though despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop herself from looking hungrily upon Leah's lithe and naked body. Leah's freckles were clearly not resigned only to her face. As Lydia explored her body with her eyes, she could see croppings of them across Leah's shoulders, Chest, and even on the tops of her thighs. To Lydia, she was looking upon a goddess in human form. Her red hair shown in the morning sun, as she stared with growing intensity upon the black haired girl.  </p><p>If she kept this up, Lydia felt as if she might melt. She tried her best to stay still but eventually she started to fidget on the chair, she wanted desperately to find some relief, but the longer she sat there, the more heated she felt. She whimpered as Leah stopped her drawing once again. Leah looked at her silently, her expression was unreadable. She stepped out from behind her easel, never breaking eye contact with Lydia. Lydia felt her heart quicken as Leah began to walk towards her, completely unashamed of how her body was on full display. Lydia could swear she was trying to look sultry as she walked, putting more emphasis on the movement of her hips with every step. "I'm sorry I moved too much." Lydia stammered out as an apology. But Leah held up a finger to her mouth.<br/>
 <br/>
"Shhh," She whispered. Lydia held her breath as Leah sat on her lap, their faces were inches apart, she could feel Leah's warm breath against her. Their skin was touching and Lydia felt her flesh burning with passion. "You're so beautiful Lydia." Gasped Leah as she ran her fingers along Lydia's breasts, drawing a gasp from her. Leah leaned in and their lips met in a single moment of passion. Lydia could feel the heat radiating off of Leah, like the warm light of the sun. And in that moment, she gave in to her own desire. She kissed Leah back, the two moving their mouths in unison. Only parting for them to draw breath. Lydia felt as Leah explored her body with her hands. She gasped in her mouth as she reached a hand between her legs. With sudden boldness, Lydia reached around Leah's back before moving them down to grab her firm ass, prompting a carnal moan from the artist. <br/>
 <br/>
Suddenly, their lips parted once more, and they each stared into the other's eyes. Lydia felt the emotions she had been holding in rise to the surface, she had to tell her had known for months now. "Leah," She gasped, "I love you." <br/>
 <br/>
Then Lydia heard the words she had wanted to hear for so long, "I love you too." She leaned down to kiss at the nape of Lydia's neck, Lydia could feel the heat of her breath. Leah began to plant kisses across Lydia's body, slowly and sensually moving downwards across her chest. She licked and sucked at her nipples, feeling them grow hard in her mouth as Lydia moaned in approval. Lydia looked down to see that Leah had taken a kneeling position between her legs. She whimpered, as Leah began to plant kisses on in the inner parts of her thighs, teasing, but never getting close enough to her sex to give Lydia relief. <br/>
 <br/>
Lydia squirmed and whimpered on the chair, "Leah please..." She gasped.<br/>
 <br/>
"Please what?" Leah teased, with a devilish smile.<br/>
 <br/>
"Please make me cum."<br/>
 <br/>
She cried out in pleasure as Leah answered her request. She could feel her tongue teasing at her folds, deftly moving along her sex. "Leah..." After so long of holding it in, Lydia felt like she might burst. Suddenly, she moaned as Leah slid a finger into her wet center, teasing at her inner walls, provoking even more carnal pleasure from her. "F-fuck..." She had never felt this kind of pleasure before, certainly not from someone else. She clung to the back of the chair like it was a life preserver, and she was in the middle of an ocean storm. She trembled as the sensations grew outward, Leah dutifully continuing with her work. Lydia felt as Leah put another finger inside of her, it was like Leah knew of every possible pleasure point inside of Lydia before Lydia herself even knew about it.<br/>
 <br/>
"Leah..." She gasped, as she clung to the chair. She could feel she was getting close. She cried out as Leah pulled her fingers out, only to replace them with her tongue. No matter how good Leah was with her fingers, she was somehow even better with her tongue. Every movement, every moment of friction, served to bring Lydia closer to her climax. And that climax soon came, she could feel it building up inside of her like a rushing river. She seized up, shaking in her seat as she came. It was so intense that she swore she could see stars, "LEAH!" She screamed as she hit her orgasm. <br/>
 <br/>
She trembled in the chair as the aftershocks hit, she gasped for air. In the heat of the moment, she didn't realize just how much energy it had taken out of her. She looked down between her legs, where Leah was wiping off Lydia's juices with clothe from the chair. Leah smiled at her, satisfied with her performance. She chuckled as she stood up from between Lydia's legs. She walked over to a nearby dresser, giving Lydia an excellent view of her ass. "It looks like we may want to finish the drawing some other time." She said as she began to rummage through a drawer. Having grabbed what she was looking for, she turned around dildo in hand. <br/>
 <br/>
"After all, we have the whole day to ourselves."<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>